Watchers of the World
by Fangirl429
Summary: Germany x OC- Eternal life is pretty much what every country gets, but what if they aren't the only ones and they just aren't aware of anyone else. Rose is one of those people, she is a watcher. Watchers oversee the world's countries keeping them safe as well as their personifications even if they themselves aren't aware.'Tis official I can't write summaries. M but not sex. maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new project for me, new story for you. This is my first fic that isn't a reader insert and is an OC one instead. Let's hope it goes okay. XD**

(Rose's POV)

"Alpha team, target is heading southwards through Paris coming into your section near the Arc de Triomphe, look for a black land rover with a Romanian licence plate of AR 17 PVW. You two are the last team standing, seize target alive if possible." I grin happily as the instructions from control come in.

"Copy that, we're on it." Jason says through his ear piece and we both move from our position on the roof of a small cafe. "You know Rose the Order have been after this guy for over two hundred years and just imagine if it's us that get him." I smile at him as we quickly move into the car park, I mount my Harley and he gets into his car, all we have to do now is wait.

"As nice as it would be if it was us like you said two hundred years, he is a major player so let's celebrate after we get him." I say through my ear piece to him as we both look for the land rover. Just coming round the roundabout there is a black land rover and I lean forward slightly checking the licence plate. "Target sighted." I announce and the chase begins. As I put my bike into motion I yell out a plan of action to my partner. "Okay Jas you follow him directly, I'm gonna take the back streets and if the math works I can cut him off at the United Nations building and then we can pursue on foot which will be so much easier. Try not to be too obvious and drive safe." I hear him laugh.

"This is Paris no one drives safe." I laugh too but then compose myself. If we complete this mission successfully, we will establish ourselves as one of the greatest teams in the Order and prove to the higher ups this generation of Watchers are stepping up. As I hurtle through the busy streets I feel the adrenaline pump through my body and I accelerate further. Up ahead I can see the various flags of countries hanging off the building that is our destination and as I turn the corner I see the target's car coming right for me with no signs of slowing. All according to plan, at the last minute I leap off of the bike and let it go flying into the car which then promptly crashes. Thankfully I have done this kind of thing a hundred times over and stand up unscathed. I pull out my gun from my jeans pocket and approach the mangled car, in my peripheral vision I see Jason turn the corner and bring his car to a stop. I nod to him when he gets out and takes the other side of the car, gun in position. However I can't help but think this is too easy and my thought is proven right when something is thrown from the car wreckage releasing thick, black smoke concealing our target. We both cough and move out of the smoke and make it just in time to see the doors of the United Nations building close.

"Fucking bastard, that crap tastes disgusting I had my mouth open and everything." He moans as we climb up the steps of the entrance.

"Come on, man up. I say we split up and radio for back up to circle the building." I yell at him as we burst through the doors.

"Okay fine, just remember the countries are having a meeting today on the top floor, try and stay clear of them." I agree and sprint off in the opposite direction, in my ear piece I hear orders being shouted at any teams in the near by area to get here as soon as possible. I suddenly take a sharp left and find a staircase, I was about to run past it when I spot what looks like blood on the bottom step. I smirk to myself, how kind of him to lead me a trail. I follow the red droplets up numerous flights of stairs and it isn't long before I hear his footsteps echoing.

"Jason, are you there?" I say into my microphone.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"No problem, he's heading towards the roof he's bleeding and left us a nice little path to follow, meet me up there."

"Roger, don't do anything rash until I get up there." I roll my eyes at the request and climb the last two flights of stairs with ease and as I turn the next corner I see the fire escape at the top and my our target push through them. He spots me and swears, he then pulls his gun out and opens fire. Now it's my turn to swear and I dodge out the way and when I recover I see the door slam. It would be stupid to go in guns blazing and would most likely get me shot so I decide against that plan of action. Instead I reach into one of the pockets on my belt and pulls out a small, silver ball. Essentially a small bomb and throw it at the door causing it to fall apart. Bet he wasn't expecting that and I rush up the remaining steps ignoring the slight ringing in my ears. I push the charred remains of the door with my gloved hands and feel the wind blow my maroon hair as I enter onto the roof which is at first glance seems completely empty. I curse under my breathe and look round with my grip tightening on my gun. I know he's still here we are eight-teen floors up and even someone like us would have a hard time surviving that. Over to my left I hear movement and spin round, gun poised expecting to see the target. But I don't and instead I feel something whack the back of my head and for a moment my vision blurs and I'm overcome with dizziness. In that same moment my gun is knocked from my hand and I am grabbed from behind.

"Better luck next time kid. You know I swear they get younger every time. How old are you? You can't be much more that what a hundred and fifty." He whispers in my ear and I squirm in his grip. This is my one major problem being an agent for the Order, I'm small and in a fight of strength I hardly ever win which is why I was teamed with Jason who is the complete opposite.

"One hundred and eighty this year actually." I say through gritted teeth and then step on his foot. It's a shame it doesn't do anything.

"That wasn't very nice darling. I was just gonna kill you here and now, but then I remembered your partner and you're gonna be my hostage." He laughs and he shift his grip on me so both my wrists are in one hand, I then hear jingling behind me and I struggle further not wanting him to put the handcuffs on me.

"There we are, perfectly secure." He announces. "This is what happens when they send children after someone like me. If you survive through this be sure to tell them not to bother next time." I growl slightly and try and move away from him, but he grabs the chain between my wrists.

"Can't you just behave until lover boy gets here. At least I'm assuming you're a couple, a tough guy like him and a pretty girl like you must be perfect together." Talk of the devil and he shall appear as the saying goes and it's this moment Jason rushes onto the roof and skids to a halt when he sees my current position.

"Fucking hell Rose, I thought I said don't do anything stupid." He says with his gun raised.

"Hey! I didn't do anything stupid, I did everything by the book which is probably why it didn't work and I believe you said rash actually." I yell back and we both glare at each other.

"If I'm not interrupting a lover's spout here, I really would like to leave now." My captor says with a smirk evident in his voice and to my surprise Jason blushes slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend you fucking ass hole, let her go." He yells with a blush still on his face and if my hands were free I would of face palmed.

"Aw that's too bad. Now on a serious note. Put the gun down and get out of my way or I will kill her you hear me. Do it now and do it slowly." Jason does lower his gun muttering under his breath and then side steps out of the way of the door. I see Jason's hand wonder down to his pocket and winks telling me he has a plan, which if it is like any of his other spontaneous plans will most likely get me killed in the process.

"Very good son, now I want you to drop whatever it is you've just taken out of your pocket and throw it into the middle." My eyes widen when I see what he has in his hand.

"Um you don't want him to do that, trust me it won't end well for any of us." I say frantically my eyes not leaving the small silver bomb in his hand.

"Do I look like I'm stupid sweetheart? Just drop it already." The man orders and Jason grins at me before throwing the ball down hard onto the floor in the middle of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oooh POV change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Germany's POV)

"So that my fellow countries is my totally bad-ass plan and I think we should all agree any of your suggestions won't be as great. Because my ideas the best. Because I'm the hero." America yells loudly and then laughs his annoying laugh.

"So let me get this straight. Your idea to prevent world hunger is to build a MacDonald's in every town across the world? And here was me thinking your stupidity couldn't get any worse." England says scornfully while taking another sip of tea. As the two countries start to bicker any hope of a civilised meeting where we actually get something done goes flying out the window. I lean back in my chair and try to keep calm, I look around the room and sigh in defeat as I realize no one else is staying focused. Like always France is just stirring up trouble with the help of mein bruder, Russia is inching closer and closer to China who is preparing his wok to defend himself and Italy is doodling over the meeting notes singing quietly about pasta. All this has happened within the space of fifteen minutes from the start of the meeting, sometimes I wonder why we even bother. I catch the eyes of Japan and he gives me a sympathetic look, I nod to him and when I am about to stand up to bring back order on the floor above I hear gunfire. Why would there be gunfire in a building of peace? Suddenly from above there is a loud bang and this makes the rest of the countries go quiet except for Italy who naturally goes into panic mode.

"AAAAAH GERMANY WHAT WAS THAT? GERMANY HELP ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! IT'S GOING TO GET ME AAAAAAAAAH I SURRENDER I SURRENDER AAAAAAAAAAAH-"

"ITALY ENOUGH!" Italy shrieks at the loudness of my voice and moves to cower under the table. We all look upwards and very faintly we can hear yelling, but soon goes quiet.

"What the bloody hell was that? What are you plotting you damn frog? It's your country after all." England yells pointing at the blonde.

"Me? Don't make absurd accusations black sheep of Europe" France retaliates flipping his hair and hence the bickering starts again which is cut short from the spontaneous collapse of the ceiling.

We all stare in horror as three forms emerge from the rumble; one is a young woman with wavy, mahogany hair and wide blue eyes who, for some strange reason, has her hands cuffed behind her back. The next is an older man that looks to be in his forties holding onto the girl and the last is a Latino, young man with dark hair and darker eyes.

"God damn it Jason! Next time you think of an idea don't do it!" The girl yells at the young man opposite her.

"Well excuse me. You were the one that got caught, I was only trying to save you!"

"Save me? You could have killed me!" The other nations and I exchange confused looks as the shouting continues and the older man starts edging to the door, but then the girl notices and with great skills and precision kicks one of the fallen bricks at his head, he then falls to the floor. For a second there is silence while they stare at the man.

"Did we just capture Costin Ionesco, someone the Order has been after for over two hundred years?" The male asks the young woman as she removes her handcuffs and places them on the unconscious man. Two hundred years? That can't be right I think to myself.

"I believe we did partner." She says laughing and they hug each other. It seems they have no idea that they have caused so much damage and ignore our existence. The girls then let's go and uses her ear piece.

"Control, the awesomeness that is the team of Rosalie Ivashkova and Jason Durante have successfully captured the target." She pauses while the person on the other end speaks and her hand goes up to the back of her head.

"There may have been some slight property damage and a few witnesses, but we can sort that out ourselves. I'm gonna hang up now before you start yelling, bye see you back at base."

"Something tells me we're in trouble." Jason says and then they both laugh again.

"He never liked us anyway. Now rock, paper, scissors to decide who takes him and who clears this mess up?" Rosalie says lifting her hand and curses when she loses.

"Have fun chica, good luck explaining." Jason says as he slings the bound man over his muscular shoulder and heads to the door.

"Well at least I don't have to face the wrath of Cartwright." She says laughing and then when he is gone she turns to face our direction.

Before the girl says anything she ties up her long hair into a ponytail and rearranges her clothing, pausing at her ripped top that reveals a toned stomach that has a rather ugly looking bruise forming.

"Sooo, um this is awkward. Which one of you guys is ..." She trails off when she looks at us for the first time with a shocked expression and reaches for her earpiece again. "We have a problem, a really big one. The meeting we just crashed was THEIR meeting. If Cartwright wasn't gonna kill us before he is now." I can't understand anything else that she says because she switches languages repeatedly guaranteeing none of us can understand her. She then hangs up and smiles warmly at us.

"Sorry about that and honestly all of this, I'm sure this meeting was very important. On behalf of my organisation I apologize most sincerely. May I enquire who is in charge so I can start organising payment for the damage my partner and I have caused?" At this point France appears next to her along with his sparkles and rose in hand.

"That would be me mon cher and it is no problem. It's not everyday a beautiful woman falls from the sky and lands right in front of you." He then takes her hand and moves to kiss it but she retracts it quickly.

"Sorry sir, business before pleasure." She says then winks at him "This is a contact of mine that will sort out any property damage, personal damage or mental damage caused by our... intrusion. Any other issues that arise please phone this number." She says handing him a business card.

"Again I am terribly sorry and it was nice meeting you, but I have to take my leave." The female climbs over fallen ceiling and heads for the door. The nerve! No answers, no explanations. Nein this is not good enough.

"Stop right there! I demand to have an explanation of who you are and what right you have to arrest a man with no obvious authority!" I say following her and when she turns to face me she wears a wide smirk.

"There's always one that has to ask questions isn't there, but I'm sorry it's classified you are in no position to know. Now if you'll excuse me." I block the doorway.

"You are not leaving until I get an explanation." I cross my arms over my chest and look to the other nations for back up.

"He has a good point miss, I would also like to know what's going on." England says moving closer and the girls sighs.

"Okay fine. My partner and I work for a very old and very secret organization, the man we captured today was previously ranked number four on the world's most wanted. That is all you need to know and all you can know without the typical cliche if I tell you, I'll have to kill you. Now please move out of my way before I get any more annoyed as in case you haven't noticed I'm having a pretty crap day so far." An agent of sorts that was obvious at the start, something is very odd about this girl and I don't trust her. She side steps me and heads for the door, but before she exits Italy comes out from under the table and calls to her.

"Ve, Rosa is that you? I'd recognise your hair anywhere, it's like mine." It seems Italy must have taken a brick to the head and is concussed, but I am surprised when she gasps and turns round.

"Feli? It's so good to see you, it's been so long. How are you?" She rushes over the the pasta lover and they share a hug.

"I'm good bella, you grew your hair out it looks nice. I've missed you loads and I was really scared when the ceiling broke." How in God's name does he know this woman?

"Sorry about that, but remember I'll always protect you, like back in the day. I've got to go now but we'll have to catch up and go out for pasta ci?" She says as they part. Italy nods vigorously and waves as she leaves. When she closes the door we all turn on Italy.

"Italy-san how do you know that girl?" Japan asks quickly.

"Oh bella she was really nice to me before and used to save me and Romano when we were in trouble. I never would of escaped England when he caught me if it wasn't for her. Ve I'm hungry we should go eat now."

"Nein Italy, tell me when did she protect you and Romano?" He blinks stupidly and then smiles.

"During the wars of course, whenever you weren't there she would look after us." Italy then skips out of the room humming. It is so hard to get my head around. The wars? She doesn't look a day over eighteen or nineteen. That can't be right and she's not a country I would have known. But if not that what the hell is she?"

**I really love Germany at the moment and if I decide to keep writing this, if you guys want it, I have a feeling it may be quite a long one. So review if you wants more ^0^**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. Hetalia is not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am back because I have nothing to do and writing makes me happy. Thanks to anyone that read the last chapter, 'tis most appreciated and I would love to here what you guys think. I'm also gonna point out there may not be updates and new chapters as quick as I'd like because I'm writing two fics at the same time and it's slightly more problematic that I first anticipated, but if I stop one I feel like that's cheating.**

**(Germany POV)**

Once Italy left the room, other countries try to find their notes and belongings in the mess the so called agents left our meeting room in. But before anyone else can leave France calls out to everyone.

"People remember this evening my boss is having a party and you all need to be there. It is at Hotel Le Bristol and of course if formal dress. I know some of you have no fashion sense, but please dress nice so you don't embarrass me." He says and walks out of the room.

"Why do you look at me when you say that you cheese eating surrender monkey?!" England yells after him and quickly follows. Soon it is just me and mein bruder left.

"Oi West I say we go out for food before we go back to the hotel to get ready and we should buy beer on the way I hate wine." He says as I allow him to pull me out the room and into the lift. I can't get the girl and her partner out of my head. It bothers me how they seemed to know, who we were, what we were and when they said something about two hundred years was very suspicious. When we get back to the hotel room I shall see what more I can find about this Rosalie Ivashkova and what sort of organization she works for. I am drawn from my thoughts when the lift pings and the doors open into the lobby. I hear Prussia laugh and turn to face him.

"You know you look really out of it, not thinking of the girl from before are we? Kesesese. She was hot and by the look of her abs works out almost as much as you." I roll my eyes.

"I was thinking about who she is and how she seems to know who we are." He laughs again.

"Sure you were West and of course she knows who I am, I'm awesome you on the other hand not so much." Sometimes it really pains me how dense he can be and we walk to the car park in silence.

After driving around Paris for a while looking for somewhere to eat we end up just outside the city where a quaint little cafe sits on the edge of the road. As I park the car, Prussia gets all excited about some motor bike parked next to it and can't help himself and sits on it.

"Bruder get off, for a start you're embarrassing me and secondly you don't know who that belongs to." I say to him, trying not to shout to make matters worse.

"West you worry too much, It is me we're talking about I could take on any hairy old biker dude, who else would own a Harley Davidson like this anyway?" He retorts pretending to rev the bike.

"That would be my bike actually. And I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you don't mind removing yourself from it." A voice behind us says and I turn to be met with the deep blue eyes of the girl from before who has a take away mug in her hand with a small brown bag. Her eyes widen slightly when she recognizes us and she mumbles something under her breath.

"Hey frau, weren't you the one that broke the ceiling earlier?" Prussia asks reluctantly getting off her bike.

" I think you will find that was my partners fault, sadly when he thinks he has an epic idea (she makes quote marks when she says the word epic) he goes for it, no matter how absurd or life endangering it seems to everyone else. Sometimes I wonder if he even has a brain." She says dramatically opening the seat of her bike up and pulling out a leather jacket and a purple helmet. I can't help but relate to what she says. Prussia walks right up to her and leans on the bike.

"When you say partner you mean... what exactly?" She smirks at him.

"Work partner, strictly business that and the fact that he's been my best friend since we were kids. Why do you want to know?" A sly grin slides on his face.

"Oh not me frau. I was asking on behalf of mein kleiner bruder." I'm going to kill him and I feel my face go red when she faces me and raises one eyebrow.

"N-nein what do I care if he is your lover or not?" I half shout glaring at my brother. They both laugh at my expense.

"Aw, your face is adorable when you blush. Now what brings you here? Not skipping out on your meeting to stalk me are you?" She asks amusement evident on her pale face.

"Kesesese that's funny, but no, the meeting didn't take part in the end so thanks a bunch for saving me hours of boredom that that would have ended with West loosing his temper." Prussia says grinning at me, the girl laughs and smiles but it falters when her phone starts ringing.

"Speaking of loosing your temper, excuse me one sec." She says pulling the phone out her jeans pocket.

"OMG ROSE YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE NOW HE'S BEYOND PISSED THIS TIME AND OH SHIT HE'S JUST PULLED OUT HIS GUN!" Is what can be heard from the other end of the phone and she quickly pulls the phone away from her ear. The shouting stops but only to be replaced with aloud crash in the background until silence follows.

"Miss Ivashkova you have precisely thirty minutes to get back here and explain why you did just exactly what I told you not to or I will not be held accountable to what happens to Mr Durante. Do I make myself clear?" Says a harsh voice from the phone and Rose gulps.

"Crystal clear, see you in a minute." She says and hangs up the phone and slowly turns to face us, then her face cracks into a huge smile and she starts to laugh.

"Well, I'm screwed. It was nice to see you again Mr Beilschmidt, other Mr Beilschmidt, see you around." She mounts her bike and puts her helmet on, when it is secure she speeds away leaving myself in a state of shock once again. As far as I was aware aside from my boss no one on this earth knows my name, let alone someone I hadn't met until earlier this morning and yet this girl, and her organization know so much. It is very odd and what's more I know nothing of her except her name and going by the surname her Russian ancestry. Like a true soldier, I must know what I am up against and will investigate further tonight.

**(Rose POV)**

Like always the heavy iron gates swing open as soon as I approach revealing the curved drive way up to the Seminary and base for France. Jason and I have been based here for almost the required five years and next month are moving to a different country. When the day that we leave no one will be more pleased that Alexander Cartwright, our Administrator and long time sufferer of our less than orthodox methods of doing things. Instead of skidding my bike to a halt in the middle of the driveway like I normally do, I push it out of the way. If he's pissed already I don't want to make it worse and I hope to god Jason is at least still breathing when I run up the marble steps and enter the building. As soon as I enter the foyer the receptionist doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to and I walk slowly to Cartwright's office and out of reflex my hand creeps to the knife in my back pocket. For a gentlemen of seven hundred years, the Brit is immensely quick and still has a somewhat medieval approach to punishments. I peer through the small window on the door and almost laugh when I see Jason in a stockade, Cartwright on the other hand is no where to be seen. My eyes meet Jason's onyx eyes and he attempts to nod signalling the coast is clear so I slip inside.

"We are completely fucked. Do you know that?" He says as I kneel down to his height and pull the hair grip out of my hair to pick the lock.

"I still can't believe he is this pissed about us accidentally interfering with the countries. It's not like they know anything about us. There." I say as I free him.

"Rose that's not why he's pissed. Hell I haven't even told him about that." He says as he stands and cracks his back. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Then what is he angry about? The property damage? We do that all the time and he gets over that quite quickly." I say back and Jason isn't making eye contact which means he knows something.

"Jason. What did you do this time?" I say using a sickly sweet tone.

"I uh may have used your clearance code to change the line up for that mission again so we could go and be the ones to take him down. Hehe and what's funny is that Cartwright knows it was your code and I may not have told him it was me yet." In one swift movement, I kick the back of Jason's knees and he falls over in front of the stockade which I then reposition around his hands and head again.

"You know full well he has it in for me." I hiss in his ear. " How could you be so stupid Jason, screw what you said about us being fucked. Try just me for size!" I flick the back of his head for good measure and walk round to face him. "This is what's going to happen. You are going to explain that it was YOU using my code and then YOU can explain the situation with the personification of the countries." I freeze when the door behind me closes.

"Miss Ivashkova, how kind of you to join us. Now I know I'm not as young as you but I did in fact guess that it was Mr Durante that changed the mission plan. However you two are a team and therefore both responsible for this crime. Now what is this about the countries? Actually it doesn't matter anyway. I have called for a tribunal and will move to have you suspended. Jason what will your mother do this time? And Rose just think what your uncle is going to say when he hears this, let alone your Father."

He smirks as he walks to sit as his desk, but before he gets there the door is kicked open by a brown haired man in a red dress shirt and loose tie.

"Rosie! I don't know about daddy dearest but everyone in the Circle minus Writter's here is talking about how awesome you two are. I heard mention of an award. I'm so proud of you throwing the rule book out the window!" This rambling idiot that just walked in is the uncle Cartwright refers to who has now ran across the room and has me in a bear hug. It is hard to believe this kid trapped in a man's body is one of the twelve members of the Circle that governs the Order and effectively all Watchers.

"Bloody hell Daniel don't call me that and that is no way to enter an office!" Cartwright snaps at uncle as he releases you.

"Haha, sorry but this is important. Jason, firstly your mother is a bit angry but also proud. Tread carefully. Rose my baby brother is very proud of you and when I told him you broke the rules, he laughed and said that's just what your mother would have done." He pauses and brings his hand to his chin. "there was something else too... Oh yeah all members of the circle are needed in a meeting that started oh ten minutes ago. Rosie, Writter's let's go!" He yells running out the door. I sigh and slowly follow my uncle. A meeting is the last thing I want right now and I walk at minimal pace trying to prolong it.

**(Rose's Dad's POV He is called David)**

I stand at the top of the large circular table and watch the other heads of families walk in and take their seats. It is a rare occurrence for all thirteen members of the council to be in the same room. I also marvel how I find myself at the head of this group and quiver slightly knowing any and all decisions ultimately are mine. The last to enter is Rose, after the events of last year this is still very new to her. Though for my sake it means I have two family leaders in my brother and daughter that will back me up. But as she sits down where her mother used to sit in the Ivashkova placement, it makes me think I shouldn't have pushed her to take her mother's surname and council seat, at least not so quickly she is still a child and today's topic is going to make everything worse. As the room's chit chat grows quiet a gently cough and start the traditional opening of meetings.

"Brothers and sisters, since the end of the dark ages brought about by our noble ancestors it is the duty of our twelve great families to guard the world from behind the curtains never to let it fall to the destructive state it was once in. Instead we will guide and watch over to protect it from harm and help all life flourish." The councillors nod and then reply.

"Through this circle it will be watched." And now the meeting begins, I steal a glance at Rose who gives me a wry smile as she pours herself a glass of water, poor girl I hate to do this to her. " Okay ladies and gentlemen this meeting is very sudden, yet of the most importance and though it pains me to ask we need to return to last years events." Small sounds of shock are heard around the room and even my brother is now alert.

"The rebellion that took place last year caused by the scum of our kind that want to disown the world and simply live forever, the one that caused much death in our kind and effectively a war among Watchers sadly is not over as we might have thought." Rose if holding her glass so tightly I fear it may break. She knows more than anyone how devastating the rebellion was, like myself she lost her mother and brother. But also the majority of her team of which now Jason remains.

"This morning I was contacted by a supposed leader of the rebellion who gives clear evidence of their numbers we thought dwindled, you may see this in the report in front of you. He also stated at a particular time which will be in five minutes he will show us a video. I don't know what this video includes but we do not speak, we watch and look for any clues that will help us eradicate them for good." The room is silent while we wait aside from a couple of murmurs. The wide screen is on standby and will come to life with the message shortly. Rose hasn't moved, she stares down and clutches her glass for dear life.

After a high pitched beep echoes through the room the screen lights up and all eyes follow. Though the picture is clear, the single figure on the screen has been blacked out to show no features, but going on the build it is a definite male and he sits with a cigarette in his hand.

"Well this is amusing to me." The voice laughs. "I feel like one of those evil villains from a Bond film. Now I know it sounds silly, but I want to do a head count to see who's here and each family is represented, okay?" The voice has obviously been altered and sounds even more patronising than it would have if spoken normally. As the figure calls names of families the members answer.

"Now the Evans family? I should have two what with one being head councillor and the other the representative." I stand up as does Daniel.

"Lovely, now finally Ivashkova? Rosalie?" Rose stands and approaches the screen.

"I'm here, but in the nicest possible way, can we cut the bull crap? You know full well who we all are and knew we would all be here. Could you at least have some decency to say what you have to so we can then try and clear up any issues that you no doubt will cause in the future like you did before." Her voice is level and full of spite with a neutral face she sits back down ignoring the looks from other councillors. The voice chuckles.

"I had forgotten how blunt you can be at times Rosie. But very well to business. In all honestly this little stunt of mine was to remind you we are still here, we still want to change the way you run things and finally to make a point that the system that worked in the past no longer exists. The council of three hundred years ago would laugh at the sight of the one now which has grown so weak." The glass in Rose's hand smashes, but she still gives the illusion of calm.

"The council of three hundred years ago were right for that time, when war was common and battles a regular occurrence. However times change battles die out and this is an era of peace. We are peaceful, just because we do not fight does not make up weak, it makes us wise." The other councillors watch as Rose laughs coldly.

"Once more to call us weak is pathetic judging on how you the leader of your rebellion does not show his face and hides his voice. Perhaps it is you that is weak that wants to give the impression there is strength with silly smoke and mirrors." The voice does not answer immeditaley and I can't help but feel pride for my little girl, but then the voice laughs.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Ah my sweet Rose. You are the weak one here are you not? You are the one that couldn't save your mother, your team including your brother, but also the one you loved the most. You may be on the council, but only because mummy died and you were the replacement." I stand up and walk to Rose glaring at the screen on my way.

"But fret not Rosie. I have a little surprise for you and the rest of the Circle." The camera shifts to reveal a dark room with a spot light in the middle. In the light there are two kneeling figures bound with bare torsos and blindfolded eyes. I gasp when I realise who the two young men are. Rose shakes beside me.

"See child, you couldn't save them but I did. Here in my possession are Kai Nakumura and Alex Evans. And I will be keeping them for negotiation purposes or for my own entertainment I haven't decided yet. Farewell council, when I decide my demands I'll let you know."

**(Rose's POV)**

As the screen cuts off so many thoughts, emotions whiz through my mind. Anger is there strong, but relief, fear, confusion are among the jumble that accompany it. I feel a tear slip down my face, which soon causes more to fall. My brother, Alex is alive? And Kai? All the guilt from last year, all the therapy sessions I had to bare was for nothing. Though it makes me question would it be better if they were dead? How are they being treated? I feel the eyes of the rest of the Circle on me and without any eye contact I leave the room. Someone calls after me but as soon as I reach the door I break into a run and don't stop until I reach my apartment and bolt the door behind me. I melt against the door and loose myself in a sobbing fit. Soon there is a knock on my door and I hear Jason calling to me.

"Rose? I know you're in there, something is wrong and you need to to tell me. Did Cartwright piss you off again in the meeting? Just open up, I saw you run through and I'm here to help. Please?" I wipe my eyes, but it doesn't have the desired affect and I slowly open the door. Concern is etched on Jason's tanned face and before a word is spoken he opens his arms and I fall into them.

**(Jason's POV)**

It took me a whole half an hour to get her to stop crying and then another twenty minutes for her to tell me what the matter was and now part of me didn't want to know and for the other half it is taking me everything I've got to go on a rampage. Rose left my arms and now comes back with a picture of our old team. We both sit onto the sofa and look it over. This particular picture was taken just before the start of World War two. The five smiling faces that look up seem a distant dream, too abnormal to be a memory. The picture was taken on my birthday and it was an official team one. The five of us were the best team that made it through the elites training our General told us. Rose sits next to Sophie in the seats at the front of the photo. Sophie was killed during the war trying to protect the personified France guy, her death was bad enough. The guys of our team stand behind them. Alex is in the middle, he was the leader and with his good looks and broad shoulder could easily have passed for a superhero. I stand behind Sophie making bunny ears behind her head and have my sunglasses on and behind Rose was his hand on her shoulder was Kai. A genius if ever there was one. Him and Rose had been a couple since the turn of the century and though I remember always being slightly jealous of him, he made her happy. I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Rose on her phone.

"No it's fine we'll go this evening. I'm fine really and it would be better if I had something to distract me." She pauses for a moment before sighing and saying it's fine again. She hangs up and looks over to me he eyes are still read and puffy.

"We have a job tonight, the French president is holding a party this evening and he's going to have an unwelcome guest. It's our job to take him out and avoid any drama. You need to leave because it's a formal event and I need to get ready." She says while she stands and pulls me to my feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I say as she ushers me to the door pushing my back. She leans into me.

"No I'm not fine. I don't know what to think right now, so until I do I'm going to keep it from my head. Now go!" She pushes me through the threshold and closes the door. There's no point trying to reason with her so I exit the corridor and go to my own apartment to get ready myself.

** Sorry it's really late, but like I said I'm not cut out for writing two stories at the same time and it was comicon this weekend so that also took up a lot of time. This chapter may seem quite dubious but I swear it will fit and work out in the end.**

**Feel free to comment, review whatever it makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC's and le plot.**


End file.
